Godzilla (IDW Comics)
Character Synopsis A massive dinosaur emerged from the coast of Japan and went on a destructive rampage, and gained the power of radiation once hit by the Japanese army’s nuclear bomb. Dubbed Godzilla by scientists, this powerful kaijuu traveled across the world and indiscriminately destroyed anything in its path, its impact felt across the world throughout the events of Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters. Years later, during the events of Godzilla: Ongoing, the King of the Monsters must ally himself with kaijuu he had fought in the past against extra-terrestrial beings that threatens to bring an end to Earth. Godzilla once again returned in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, this time protecting Earth from the invading alien races Devonians, Kryogs and their living weapons, the Trilopods, with the help of allies he had never encountered before. Character Statistics Tiering: High 8-C | At least Low 6-B | 6-B Verse: Godzilla Name: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kaiju Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nuclear Energy Absorption, Enhanced Senses (Keen sense of smell), Can stay underwater for extended period of time without air, possible passive radioactive emissions (fish die in his presence), Large Size (Type 2) | Same, with Energy Projection in the form of Atomic Breath Attack, Aura, Limited Flight, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; regenerated a massive scar across his chest caused by Destoroyah in a few hours), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, heat and sonic dissonance | Same, with Energy Absorption to increase his powers Destructive Ability: Large Building Level via sheer size | At least Small Country Level+ (His beam struggle with Battra produced an explosion that parted the clouds above North America, and is confirmed by WoG to have contained more than the total energy of the 2004 Indian Ocean Earthquake , translating to a minimum of 4.78 teratons for each monster) | Country Level+ (Absorbed the energy of 14 kaiju that are comparable to him, increasing his powers to a much higher level where he destroyed Magita with his Hyper Red Nuclear Pulse) Speed: Superhuman | Superhuman travel speed (Travelled from Niijima Island to Tokyo in 3 hours, translating to 50 km/h) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Could catch fighter jets in mid-air with his tail and his atomic breath. Can dodge missile attacks from Mechagodzilla at close range) | Superhuman travel speed with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be at least as fast as before) Lifting Ability: At least Class K by sheer virtue of size | Class M '''(Lifted the 55,000 ton Ebirah over his head) | Possibly '''Class G (Lifted Magita's Claw easily) Striking Ability: Large Building Class by sheer virtue of size | At least Small Country Class (Can trade physical blows with kaiju that withstood his atomic breath) | Possibly Country Class (Should be more powerful, although he did not utilize physical blows against Magita Durability: At least Town level (Took a Cruise Missile without damage) | At least Small Country level+ (Was at the epicentre of the explosion from his beam clash with Battra, although he was also knocked unconscious. Regularly tanked attacks from kaiju that matched him) | Country level+ (Survived being in the epicentre of the nuclear pulse explosion that blew Magita to pieces, albeit he was contemporarily unconscious due to the massive power output) Stamina: High (He can battle multiple kaiju of his level consecutively. Can swim across oceans without rest. However, his stamina starts to decrease in Fusion Form) Range: S dozen meters by virtue of sheer size | Several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray, Nuclear Pulse, and Red Spiral Ray Intelligence: Has shown to be quite cunning and pragmatic for an animal. Has triggered a volcanic eruption to weaken Biollante enough for him to land the finishing blow, used the environment to his advantage in his battle against Zilla, and teamed up with other kaijuu on multiple occasions to battle threats he found difficult to take on alone. Weaknesses: While his hide is resistant to heat enough to submerge himself in lava, his insides are somewhat more vulnerable (An explosion from an oil tanker to his open wound inflicted by Gaira was enough to trouble him) Versions: Pre-nuclear absorption | Post-nuclear absorption | Fusion Godzilla Other Attributes List of Equipment: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. These mecha Godzilla's show their force fields are immune to the Heat Beam's power, but Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse knocks them all down. *'Super Atomic Breath: '''A Stronger variation of the Atomic Breath used to kill stronger foes, at difference to the normal one, this one is able to envolve large Kaijus such as Destroyah, Keizer Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla-Trilopod. *'Orange Atomic Breath: An Atomic Breath with more Radiation able to kill many enemies at once. *'''Hyper Red Spiral Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla take Life-Forces from 13 different Kaijus at same time and turning into Fusion Godzilla. *'Hyper Red Nuclear Pulse:' Possibly IDW Godzilla's strongest attack until date, able to kill Magita, Godzilla releases the energy from 14 Kaijus at same time. *'Flight:' IDW Godzilla is able to flight via shot his Atomic Breath to the ground, his speed can be equal to Hedorah's flight speed. Extra Info: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Stone Walls Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Comics Category:Godzilla Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Absorbers Category:Radiation Manipulators Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regenerators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Large Size Users